You saved me
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Kurt is 18 and Blaine is 30. They meet one night when Kurt is desperate for money, Blaine becomes his sugar daddy and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish owned Glee or anything with that much money.**

**Okay, so I am writing a new story. Tell me what you think of this, and whether you like it. Heads up, they do have sex in this chapter, so warning.**

Kurt Hummel reached for his phone as it buzzed. He was sitting in his tiny one bedroom, non-heated apartment on a freezing cold morning. He had got a number from someone who told him the quickest way to make cash so he could keep a roof over his head, was prostitution. Kurt gathered he probably needed to lose his virginity and this way he could get paid for it. Kurt flicked the screen across.

_Hi cutie. I have a guy who wants to meet up with you tonight._

Kurt froze before responding. This was it he was going to lose his virginity tonight with a total stranger. He responded and got the details of where to meet. The guy was where he said he would be and Kurt was startled for a moment – he looked older, at least thirty. When the man realised that Kurt was guy, he had the same expression as Kurt did when he sat down.

"Hi," The man said. "I'm Blaine - Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt," Kurt swallowed. "Kurt Hummel."

"Do you want something to eat?" The man asked at the obviously famished boy.

"No," Kurt responded. "I'm good."

"My treat." The man tried again.

Kurt had decided to just give in. He would probably feel more energetic if he actually ate something other than what he had two days before. The man ordered them both dinner and then eventually they went off to his place. When Blaine opened the door, Kurt stood there shocked. It was a nice apartment -a really nice apartment.

"What do you do again?" Kurt asked, admiring the place as the man turned the heating on.

"Musical composer on broadway," Blaine responded as Kurt followed him into the bedroom. "How do you generally do this?"

"Um," Kurt wanted to be completely honest. "I've never um – I'm still a virgin."

"Okay – wow," Blaine responded. "We don't have to do this."

"No," Kurt responded. "You brought me dinner. It's the least I owe you."

"Only if you're okay with this," Blaine reassured him as Kurt nodded. He wanted to do this – Blaine was so nice and this was part of the deal. "I can show you how it's done this time."

"That – that would be good." Kurt stammered.

Kurt watched as Blaine took his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, pants, took off his socks and his briefs. Kurt couldn't get his eyes off the older man's penis.

"You might want to take your clothes off." Blaine commented, which broke Kurt's attention.

Kurt nodded and took off his clothes too. Blaine's eyes were drawn to the boy, who was taking off all his layers. Blaine could just tell that the boy was underfed from how scrawny he was. When Kurt removed his own briefs, Blaine caught a moment of his large cock and told him to get onto the bed. Blaine began kissing the boy from the neck down and he could feel himself and Kurt tightening. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom.

"Okay," Blaine said after he flipped the boy over and rubbed the lube on his hands. "This will sting a little. Tell me if it hurts, okay."

Blaine began slowly inserting one finger at a time, careful not to hurt the boy. He got about four fingers in and Kurt whimpered.

"Now," Kurt swallowed. "Please."

Blaine nodded as he inserted his erect penis and slowly began thrusting picking up pace. Kurt had his eyes shut, focussing on anything but what he was doing. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Blaine. After they came, they were in the sheets of Blaine's bed and Kurt was about to fall asleep but got out of bed.

"I better go." Kurt said stumbling over a jacket.

"No stay," Blaine said quietly. "I don't mind."

Kurt just nodded and woke up the next morning to hear Blaine making breakfast. He found his clothes and was about to leave.

"Have breakfast," Blaine looked at him. "I made it for the both of us."

"You don't have to." Kurt responded.

"I want to," Blaine smiled. "You're a good kid Kurt."

Kurt didn't want to be rude, so he sat down and had breakfast that Blaine had made.

"Can I see you again Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Um – okay," Kurt responded. "Do you want sex again?"

"Like I said, it's up to you," Blaine responded. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. Is next weekend okay?"

"Fine." Kurt smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was going to pick up the Kurt about six weeks later. They had been together a few nights since the first time they met. He got to the apartment block and took out his phone. There was no way Kurt lived here. Even when he was a broke college student, where he lived was better than that. He put his phone away and walked up the flight of stairs to Kurt's apartment and knocked on the door. The taller man came to the door looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hi," Blaine smiled as his eyes were directed to the entirety of Kurt's living space - A bed, a very tiny kitchenette and a shower and toilet behind a screen. Kurt didn't have many belongings by the look of things. "So this is where you live?"

"I know it's a dive," Kurt shut the door. "But it's the best I can afford."

"Where do you work?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a waiter," Kurt explained. "I don't get many shifts and my boss is an asshole."

"You can't live here. You don't even have heating." Blaine asked, almost protectively.

Kurt looked at the shorter man who was just looking around the place that wouldn't really be fit for human to live in. "I was a one night stand. Why do you care so much?"

"No one should live in these conditions," Blaine responded. "And I'm pretty sure you have a drug dealer living above you."

"They are," Kurt nodded. "They once tried to sell me drugs."

"Live with me." Blaine said quickly, before Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?" Kurt spluttered. "I-you-what?"

"Live with me," Blaine said again. "It's probably good that I have someone around and I have a spare room and a heater."

"You want to live with a broke eighteen year old?" Kurt asked. "I couldn't afford bills anyway."

"You wouldn't have to pay bills," Blaine looked at him. "You can find other ways to repay me."

"You mean sex?" Kurt asked as Blaine did nothing but bite his lip. "I don't know."

"I like you Kurt," Blaine responded. "Last time was fun. Not just because of the sex, but because I have never met anyone that I can talk to as well as I can talk to you. It would be nice to have another human walking around my apartment."

Kurt just smiled at Blaine and pushed the shorter man onto the bed. They began stripping and not half an hour later were lying on Kurt's bed under a blanket when Kurt heard a snap noise of one of the bed springs.

"Well there goes my bed." The taller man grumbled.

"I can get you a new one," Blaine laughed. "I was probably half the reason that thing broke anyway."

"Moving into a place with a heater does sound nice." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Well the offer is open." Blaine got up and found his clothes.

"Moving into a place with a guy I'm not dating but am having sex with," Kurt laughed. "Sounds like a really bad movie."

"So is that a yes?" Blaine asked.

"Well I'm not going to say no to place with a proper shower and a heater," Kurt responded, finding his briefs. "You know, I do actually want to do something with my life. I want to work at vogue or be an actor."

Blaine just smiled at Kurt. He didn't know how Kurt got into the situation he was in, where he was forced to live there, but he wanted to help him get back onto his feet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I'm glad to hear you are all liking this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had got used to being Blaine's house mate with privileges. He had tried to pay for things but generally Blaine wouldn't take his money. The taller man had been actively, but unsuccessfully job searching for a better job and was running to a shift at the restaurant when he saw Blaine sitting in a restaurant with another man who looked about ten years older than him. Kurt could feel his heart beating quite loudly when it hit him that he and Blaine were never exclusive. Blaine had all the right to date other men and so did he.

"Kurt," The other waiter on with him came up to him during his shift. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kurt cleared the counter. "I'm good."

"Can you do me a huge favour and cover until Sam gets in?" The woman pouted.

"Anything for extra money." Kurt smiled.

Kurt had been thinking about Blaine all day. They had been sleeping together for over a month now. They hadn't even spoken about other people. The taller man got back to the apartment and could hear Blaine talking. He opened the door and Blaine was stirring sauce and listening to the TV.

"I'm making dinner, you want some?" The older man asked.

"No thanks." Kurt responded.

"Did you work late at the restaurant?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "No I caught up with this cute guy from work."

"You what?" Blaine almost dropped his knife. "Really I didn't know we were seeing people."

"I saw you with a man at lunch." Kurt responded.

"What?" Blaine said as the taller man Kurt had seen with Blaine walked out of the bathroom.

"That man." Kurt was looking at Blaine.

"Cooper?" Blaine laughed. "You think I was dating - oh god no."

"What were you doing then?" Kurt asked.

"Coop is my older brother." Blaine laughed.

"Hi," The older man went to shake Kurt's hand. "You must be the house mate."

"That's me." Kurt responded.

After an awkward dinner, Cooper had turned in for the night Kurt and Blaine were still sitting up.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Kurt said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Blaine responded. "You don't need to apologise."

"I accused you of dating your brother," Kurt laughed. "It was a bit my fault."

"I'm sure if I saw you with a brother I'd think the same." Blaine responded.

"I do have a brother," Kurt responded. "Just to make that clear. But he is more of the 'step' kind."

"You don't have any biologically related siblings?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Kurt responded. "My mum died when I was eight and my dad passed away in my senior year."

"And that's why you came here?" Blaine asked.

"My dad and I were close," Kurt said quietly. "It kind of screwed me up a bit. I missed a lot of school and college cut off dates."

"Your dad was okay with the whole gay thing?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. It was in that second that Blaine saw the real Kurt. When the taller man was talking about his dad for the next few minutes Blaine had never seen him that talkative.

"Are you and your step brother close?" Blaine asked eventually.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "He's at college at NYU and he lives with my best friend who is this girlfriend. But that's enough about me for today."

"I'm sorry about your dad," Blaine said sympathetically.

"Are you and your parents close?" Kurt asked.

"I am with my mum," Blaine sighed. "My dad is a bit – he doesn't like my lifestyle."

They had talked for the next hour, something they hadn't really done a lot of. They had found out a lot more about each other and they felt comfortable talking.

"For the record," Blaine smiled. "I wouldn't be with another guy."

"You wouldn't?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine responded. "Since you I never have needed to."

"So were exclusive?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine responded. "But I want to make things fair for you and ask you out on a date."

"Like a real date?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Like a real date." Blaine laughed.

They ended up in Kurt's bedroom, under his doona. Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest.

"There was never another guy," Kurt whispered. "I thought I'd clear that up."

"Good," Blaine said quietly. "I get you all to myself."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. And off the record I love Burt Hummel, and killing him off was so hard for me, but it needed to be done for this story. As usual I love your input.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had an early morning shift at the restaurant a few weeks later and he had crawled out of Blaine's bed and found his shirt, buttoning it up.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Blaine opened his eyes and watched the taller man in the morning sunlight.

"I wish," Kurt laughed. "I have work."

"What do you want to do for your birthday," Blaine sat up. "It is this weekend."

"We don't have to do anything." Kurt responded.

"It's your birthday," Blaine retorted. "We can go out for dinner with your brother and his girlfriend."

Kurt froze when Blaine said that. Yes Finn and Rachel knew he was dating someone, but they didn't know that Blaine was a lot older than Kurt.

"I don't know," Kurt responded. "I'd have to call them."

"You don't want them to meet me." Blaine responded.

"No," Kurt turned around and sat on the end of the bed. "It's just – I don't know how _accepting _they would be of me dating someone so much older, and I don't want to embarrass myself or you."

Blaine didn't say anything and Kurt just sighed. He really did want them to Blaine; he was just worried about how they would react. Kurt left the house and dialled Rachel on the way.

"Hi Kurt," Rachel responded. "What's up?"

"Is that Kurt?" Finn called out in the background.

"Why else would I say Hi Kurt?" Rachel called back to Finn before coming to Kurt. "Sorry about that. So, what's up?"

"Blaine wants to meet you two," Kurt said as he heard Rachel almost scream. "I just need you two to not be so judgmental."

"Judgemental?" Rachel asked. "Why – we don't care that you're gay. I have two gay dads Kurt."

"Not because I'm gay," Kurt sighed. "I may not have told you everything about Blaine."

"What haven't you told us?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I'm like a block away from your place; I'll explain when I get there." Kurt responded before they ended the phone call.

Kurt got to their place and told Finn and Rachel the entire story of Blaine and how he was a lot older than Kurt. For the most part neither of them had a lot to say. They were walking to the restaurant with Kurt as he told them the story.

"Do you still want to meet him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Rachel and Finn said at the same time. "Why wouldn't we."

"And can you be nice?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Finn responded as Kurt just smiled.

Kurt got back to the apartment that afternoon and Blaine was doing some work at the piano. Kurt came behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was work?" The shorter man turned around.

"Same as usual," Kurt responded. "I spoke to Finn and Rachel and we're having dinner with them on the weekend."

"So I finally get to meet them." Blaine responded as Kurt just nodded.

They had planned their dinner for that Friday night and Kurt and Blaine had beaten the other couple to the restaurant. Kurt could see them walk in and took a deep breath.

"I know that girl," Blaine was looking at Rachel and then at Kurt. "She auditioned for Fanny Brice."

"You auditioned her?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

"Well not me, but I saw her in the studio." Blaine explained.

"Hi," Rachel said as they came up to the table. "I've seen you before. You were at my Fanny audition."

"I'm a musical composer," Blaine explained. "You are really good."

"Shame I didn't get it though." Rachel said quietly.

"Well it was mainly the age more than anything else," Blaine explained before he looked at the much taller boy. "And you must be Finn."

"Hi." Finn half smiled.

Kurt was actually surprised how good of a time the four of them had. Towards the end of the dinner, Blaine and Rachel had escaped to the bathroom and Kurt was left with Finn.

"You know Burt would have gone off at you for dating someone that much older." Finn was running his fingers around his glass of water.

"But he would have come around," Kurt responded. "That was the good thing with dad."

"He always did come around." Finn smiled.

"So what do you think of him?" Kurt asked. "Besides the age."

"I like him," Finn responded. "He is nice and I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time."

"He makes me happy." Kurt smiled.

"Well then that's all that matter," Rachel came behind Kurt after hearing the whole conversation. "Blaine is really good, Kurt."

"So I have your approval." Kurt looked at the young couple who just nodded.

He knew he didn't need their approval, but they were the closest thing to family that Kurt had and he valued their opinions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I kind of wanted this chapter to be Finchel centric because I gathered in my mind after everything with Burt, Kurt would kind of be a lot closer to them. But as usual I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Seventeen year old Kurt Hummel was sitting outside his father's hospital room. They had been told that he would be lucky to survive the next twenty four hours so they had to say goodbye. Finn came out and Kurt was given the clear to go in. The middle aged man looked at Kurt, who was trying to hold back tears._

_"No tears," The man said gruffly as Kurt grabbed his hand. "You will be okay, Kurt."_

_"I can't do this without you dad," Kurt said quietly. "Who am I kidding?"_

_"Close your eyes," Burt looked at his son who did so. "Imagine yourself in ten years. What do you see?"_

_"I don't know." Kurt responded._

_"No," Burt repeated. "Tell me what you honestly see when you close your eyes Kurt."_

_Kurt grumbled as he closed his eyes again and tried to picture his life in ten years._

_"I see myself working on my own fashion line," Kurt began. "I would live New York with my partner. Maybe we would have a baby."_

_"You can do it Kurt," Burt said as his son opened his eyes again. "If you can see that, it's possible. You will prove them all wrong."_

_"I love you dad." Kurt could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"I love you too Kurt." Burt said squeezing his son's hand._

Kurt opened his eyes and could feel his wet cheeks, closing his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said quietly as he rolled over.

"I'm fine." Kurt whispered.

"You can tell me Kurt." Blaine was looking at the taller man.

"I had a dream about the last time I spoke to my dad," Kurt swallowed. "He made me do this thing where I close my eyes and tell him where I see myself in ten years."

"And what did you see?" Blaine asked.

"Good try," Kurt responded. "I'll tell you if you tell me first."

"Ten years," Blaine shut his eyes. "Hopefully a house, a loving boyfriend and maybe a child."

"Is that boyfriend me?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe," Blaine laughed. "Now tell me yours."

Kurt told Blaine what he saw and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the taller man talk about his future.

"Blaine," Kurt looked at the man, running his fingers though his curls. "I don't know very much about you or your past. Like were you bullied? Was high school good? Did you come out at school or later?"

"Okay," Blaine responded. "I suppose I can tell you about the Sadie Hawkins dance in my freshman year."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, as Blaine started the story.

_Fifteen year old Blaine Anderson was sitting outside the school auditorium a boy who had recently come out and had gone to the dance alone. Blaine had taken one of his female friends who was busy dancing with everyone else._

_"This dance sucks." The boy looked at Blaine._

_"Tell me about it." Blaine laughed._

_"Hey," Blaine's dance date had come out. "I'm going to go and stay at my friends place. You're okay to go home, right?"_

_"Yeah," Blaine smiled._

_ "Do you need a lift somewhere? There is no point of me staying on." The boy asked._

_"Home would be great." Blaine responded as they walked to the car park. They almost got to the car when a group of jocks came up out of nowhere._

_"Leave us alone." Blaine said calmly._

_"Fags," The jocks said as Blaine and the boy rolled their eyes. "Are you going to screw each other?"_

_"It would be more action than you would ever get." The boy yelled back as Blaine's eyes widened._

_"Say that to my face." The first jock said, punching the boy._

_The boy didn't say anything and they continued kicking and punching him._

_"Leave him alone!" Blaine yelled from the sidelines as they left the wounded boy who fell to the floor and turned to Blaine, punching him in the face._

_"That's for opening your mouth." The jocks said._

_Blaine crawled over, feeling the weight of his left eye. The boy wasn't responding to Blaine, and Blaine couldn't get up so he reached for his phone in his pocket. He called an ambulance that arrived not fifteen minutes later. The boy was put on the gurney and Blaine got into the ambulance. Blaine got in and sat next to him, telling the ambulance officer what happened while his eye was being cleaned up._

_"Thanks," The boy looked at Blaine. "You are a good person, Blaine."_

_"They shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that." Blaine said to him._

_Blaine's mum picked him up from the hospital and rumours starting spreading when they got back to school that they were dating. His parents moved him to a new private school the following school year._

"Wow," Kurt looked at the shorter man. "When did you actually come out?"

"When I moved to New York." Blaine responded.

"I wish I had someone like you around during high school," Kurt whispered. "I love you."

Kurt had just realised what he said and wanted to retract it in the second that he just said it, in a tired, romantic moment.

"I love you too." Blaine said as he rolled over and kissed Kurt, before they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I wanted to have more of their pasts and I've had this chapter in my mind for a bit. Anyway, tell me what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few months had passed and Kurt was unsuccessfully looking for work. He had handed in resumes at almost every fashion related job he could find and not one person even called him back. Blaine walked in and Kurt was making dinner.

"Hey," Kurt said as Blaine came up and kissed him. "How as work?"

"Good," Blaine smiled. "How was job hunting?"

"Horrible," Kurt responded. "But I love how couple-y we have become."

"Me too," Blaine responded. "What are you doing Monday?"

"Nothing much." Kurt responded.

"Well how would you respond if I said I knew someone who got you an interview at ?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't!" Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine nodded. "A woman in our costumes had worked for Vogue and she called up and got you an interview for Monday."

Kurt started screaming and hugging Blaine. This had been the best news he had heard in a very long time.

"It's for an assistant," Blaine laughed as Kurt calmed down. "You'll be working for Isabelle."

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered. "What am I going to wear?"

Kurt scattered off and Blaine just rolled his eyes and laughed. Monday morning came and Kurt was pacing around.

"What if Isabelle hates me?" He asked.

"She won't hate you." Blaine responded.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, sitting on the bed.

"Because it is impossible to hate you Kurt Hummel." Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller man.

They got the subway together and Kurt got off before Blaine, who wished him luck. That afternoon Kurt was getting dinner ready and waiting for Vogue to call him back. They got as far as the restaurant before Kurt took the call he had been waiting for.

"Blaine," Kurt hung up the phone. "You are looking at Isabelle's new assistant."

"Congratulations." Blaine responded.

Kurt's phone began ringing off the hook and screaming when he told almost every person he knew that he got the job.

* * *

A month had passed and Kurt had begun working flat out. The couple were out for their anniversary dinner and Blaine was hoping he could talk to his boyfriend for the first time in a month. Kurt had taken three work calls in the space of an hour and Blaine was just politely smiling as Kurt took them all.

"Maybe we should do this another night." Blaine said when Kurt hung up the phone.

"No," Kurt responded. "I'm off the phone from now on, I promise."

His phone started buzzing and Kurt took the call as Blaine stood up and left the restaurant, leaving Kurt money for the bill. Blaine got back to the apartment and slammed the door. Kurt came in ten minutes and stood over their bed.

"That was really rude," Kurt began. "You walked off and I had no idea where you went."

"Oh really?" Blaine asked. "That was rude. You took four phone calls in an hour."

"I'm sorry that I had to take work calls." Kurt exclaimed.

"I get that your job is demanding Kurt," Blaine responded. "I do. But I wanted tonight to be just us - Not you talking to Louise about the bra size of a model."

"Okay that was important because Isabelle is doing a shoot with her tomorrow," Kurt responded, before he sat on the edge of the bed. "Blaine do you have any idea how much _Vogue _means to me?"

"No." Blaine said quietly.

"I know my high school years must sound amazing through Rachel's _Glee Club _stories, but it was absolute hell," Kurt started. "I had my life threatened, my dad got really sick and I was bullied to no end. New York that was what got me through. I used to read _Vogue _and dream about the day I would get to become someone like Isabelle, the woman who inspired my cutting edge fashion. And now I get to work with her, Blaine."

"Come here," Blaine patted a spot next to him on the bed after Kurt finished. The taller man crawled over and Blaine put his arms around him. "I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have gone off like that. This job means a lot to you and as your boyfriend I should be more supportive."

"I'm sorry too," Kurt turned his head. "Tonight was our one year anniversary and I didn't even get two words to you."

"I miss you Kurt." Blaine said quietly.

"I miss you too," Kurt shut his eyes and soaked in the smell of Blaine's hair gel. "You know, it's still early and I got them to pack up our dessert."

"You did," Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt got up and brought in the two containers. Blaine took one and took a bite of the chocolate cake. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt said as he crawled back to his spot and they fed each other dessert. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Blaine said as he put the cake in Kurt's mouth.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS. SO, I WANT TO APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. YOU CAN BLAME UNI WORK AND EXAMS FOR THAT ONE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE, AND OF COURSE, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

Three more years had passed and Kurt and Blaine had comeback after a week in London for their four year anniversary. In this time, their work lives had changed dramatically. Blaine's name was becoming known for music composing and he was in the process of writing songs for a new musical, while Kurt had started a fashion label, at 23 years old, that had gone viral and he now had his own office.

"I loved London," Kurt said one night visiting the theatre Blaine was working in. "Almost as much as New York."

"_Almost _as much?" Blaine laughed nervously. Kurt could tell something was up with Blaine. He wasn't his usual self.

"Well I will always love New York the most," Kurt explained. "It's home."

"Well I'm happy in any city you are in." Blaine laughed.

"Me too." Kurt beamed.

"Kurt," Blaine stopped pressing keys. "I-I don't really know how to express myself very well. That's why I have music."

"Okay." Kurt cocked his head to one side as Blaine started playing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down._

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine. _

Kurt watched as the shorter man focussed on the piano and Kurt was in awe. He had never really heard Blaine sing, and the shorter man was good – really good. The taller man could tell he was nervous and was in a trance for the rest of the song, just watching.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked, as he turned to Kurt.

"The song that was playing on our first date," Kurt laughed. "So romantic."

"I think it's our song." Blaine smiled.

"It is our song." Kurt beamed.

"Anyway," Blaine said as he pulled out a ring and Kurt's eyes widened. "I don't want to spend my life with anyone else."

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "Yes Blaine."

A year later they walked down the aisle, agreeing to spend the rest of their lives with each other. The day was special and Kurt and Blaine knew it was each other that made the day so special.

Ten years soon passed after they married and Kurt, who was 34 years old, woke up with their five year old girl and two year old boy in their bed in the space between Kurt and Blaine. He turned to the three of them and laughed as they slept ever so soundly. Kurt always feared his life would end up horribly, but through everything he had the perfect family.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews throughout this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
